gleefandomcom_it-20200215-history
I Lived
I Lived è una canzone degli OneRepublic cantata da tutto il cast di Glee nell'episodio Dreams Come True, l'ultimo della Sesta Stagione nonché l'ultimo dello show. La performance è l'ultima di Glee e vede il ritorno di parecchi personaggi dalle precedenti stagioni. Nell'autunno del 2020, Sue, divenuta Vice Presidente degli Stati Uniti, torna alla William McKinley High School insieme al suo agente di scorta, Becky. Si reca in auditorium e parla di fronte a Will, Burt, Carole, Emma, Figgins, Sheldon, Terri e Sam. La Sylvester ha deciso di rinominare l'auditorium e dedicarlo a Finn, con grande commozione di Burt e Carole. Dopo qualche chiacchiera strappalacrime, Sue introduce le Nuove Direzioni e si siede insieme a Becky. Dalla platea Will si alza e raggiunge il palco, mentre le ND armonizzano con la voce le note di I Lived e Will comincia a cantare. Si alza il sipario e Tina, Artie, Sam e Quinn sono sul palco. Successivamente, anche Rachel, Mercedes, Kurt e Blaine si uniscono alla performance. E' il turno di Roderick, Spencer, Mason, Madison, Jane, Alistair e Sugar che cantano in coro insieme a Mike e Matt Rutherford, intenti ad eseguire qualche passo di danza. Nel ritornello della canzone vediamo arrivare Brittany, Santana, Puck, Kitty, Lauren Zizes, Karofsky. Qualche istante più tardi entrano in scena pure Jake, Joe, Ryder e Unique. Vediamo anche Jesse abbracciato a Rachel. Alla fine, tutti sono sul palco, comprese Sue e Becky. Ognuno abbassa il capo mentre le luci si spengono e l'inquadratura si concentra sulle targhe di Finn e di Lillian Adler. In lontananza si sentono le risate e gli applausi dei ragazzi sul palco e lo schermo si fa lentamente sempre più scuro, lasciando spazio ai titoli di coda e segnando la fine definitiva dello show. Testo della canzone Will: Hope when you take that jump You don't feel the fall Will with Sam: Hope when the water rises You built a wall Artie: Hope when the crowd screams out They're screaming your name Artie with Sam: Hope if everybody runs You choose to stay Rachel (with Mercedes): I hope that you fall in love (And it hurts so bad) Mercedes: Yeah Rachel: Oh Rachel (with Mercedes): The (only way you can know) You give it (all you had) Mercedes: Hey, yeah '''Blaine: And I hope that you don't suffer But take the pain Blaine with Kurt: Hope when the moment comes You'll say Blaine with Kurt, Rachel, and the Cast of Glee: I, I did it all I, I did it all Roderick with Rachel and the Cast of Glee: I owned every second that this world could give I saw so many places the things that I did Yeah, with every broken bone I swear I lived Sam: Hope that you spend your days But they all add up Sam with Mercedes: Ooh And when that sun goes down Hope you raise your cup oOh Blaine with Kurt: I wish that I could witness All your joy and all your pain But until my moment comes I'll say Blaine with Kurt, Rachel, and the Cast of Glee: I, I did it all I, I did it all Roderick with Rachel and the Cast of Glee: I owned every second that this world could give I saw so many places the things that I did Yeah, with every broken bone I swear I lived The Cast of Glee: Oh, oh, oh, oh Rachel: Hey Rachel with the Cast of Glee: With every broken bone, I lived Blaine with the Cast of Glee: I, I did it all (Artie: I did it all, yeah) Blaine with Rachel and the Cast of Glee: I, I did it all (Artie: I did it all, yeah) Roderick with Rachel and the Cast of Glee (Artie): I owned every second that this world could give (This world could give) I saw so many places the things that I did Rachel with Roderick the Cast of Glee (Rachel): (Yeah), with every broken bone, I swear I lived The cast of Glee: Woah, oh (Blaine: Oh, yeah) Blaine and Rachel with the Cast of Glee: I swear I lived The Cast of Glee: Woah, oh Curiosità *L'ultima performance dello show. A tal proposito è anche: *L'ultimo numero di gruppo. *L'ultima performance in auditorium. *L'unica performance ad essere eseguita da tutti i membri del cast. *J.J. Totah (Myron Muskovitz) ha partecipato alle riprese della performance ma non viene mai inquadrato. Questo perché nel 2020 Myron avrebbe 18 anni e sarebbe stato difficile far passare J.J. da tredicenne a diciottenne. *Questa canzone si è piazzata in breve al #45 posto nella classifica americana di iTunes, un ottimo risultato precedentemente raggiunto con alcune canzoni della Quinta Stagione. Galleria di foto I Lived artwork.png ILIVED.jpg Video Navigazione en:I Livedfr:I Livedde:I Livedes:I Livedpl:I Lived Categoria:Canzoni Glee Categoria:Stagione 6 Canzoni Categoria:Glee: The Music, Dreams Come True Categoria:Canzoni Nuove Direzioni Categoria:Canzoni Roderick Categoria:Canzoni Rachel Berry Categoria:Canzoni Sam Evans Categoria:Canzoni Will Schuester Categoria:Canzoni Blaine Anderson Categoria:Canzoni Mercedes Jones Categoria:Canzoni Artie Abrams Categoria:Canzoni Kurt Hummel